Talking to Him
by GrazielaL
Summary: At first it was just a dream. Now, Bonnie couldn't believe it: she was being haunted by the ghost of a handsome original vampire. Kennett-only series of drabbles. Post 4x12.
1. Sight

**Hi, how are you doing? So, this is my first attempt in writing Kennett, and this first oneshot was posted like a month ago, on Tumblr (Hi, I'm dontstopfangirling!). I firstly planned to keep those stories going along with the series, but given the recent events with our girl Bonnie, I don't know what I'm gonna do. For now, enjoy it :)**

_This is a non-profit, for-fun-only, piece of literature. This content is under a creative commons licence; you are free to modify and redistribute, as long as you cite the source.  
"The Vampire Diaries", its characters and everything related to it are property of Lisa Jane Smith and The CW. I own only the words put together. _

* * *

__**Talking to Him**

**I**  
_Sight_

At first it was only a dream.  
Bonnie saw his angel face as they walked by each other in that corridor. Only this time he said her name. She woke up. Then she realized it wasn't that same place. And they weren't wearing the same clothes.

And it was weird but, by the time she heard her name in his voice, her pulse reached full speed. She would have giggled if it wasn't for the surprise.

Because she was a witch, she knew dreaming of the dead could be dangerous. But, because she was a 21st century's woman, she also knew that dreaming of handsome men was just natural. And, considering Kol was _both_ handsome and dead, dreaming of him was a little bit sad. Kind of pathetic.

- Not the right time to think about dead vampires, Bonnie. Not the right time. - She moaned to herself and jumped out of the bed, ready to enjoy breakfast alone in an empty house.

By the second time, it was even weider. She thought she'd saw his face - just a glimpse - while walking through the school's cafeteria at lunch time. She looked again, confused. It was only a freshman. A _blonde_, too-short-to-be-him, freshman.

Bonnie frowned. _"How come did I...?"_

— It may be the stress. — She shook her head to wipe off the thought of him, and smiled as she sat with Elena and Caroline at their usual table

At the third time, she almost fainted. It had been _weeks_ since that last time at the cafeteria, and she was pretty sure she hadn't thought about him at all. So how come she could actually _see_ Kol smiling at her outside her window? Bonnie shivered as realization hit her: her mind wasn't playing tricks at her, it wasn't the stress of living "the secret life of the american _witch_".

She was being haunted by the ghost of a handsome vampire.

— Get lost, I'm not letting you in! — She yelled at his image on the other side of the glass, and pulled the drapes closed.

— You do not have to. — Said his voice, right on her ear.

She turned, and found herself face to face with Kol. He looked just like ever, with his mocking smirk and the messy light-brown hair. Hard to believe he was dead. Or, more precisely, deader than he had been in the last thousand years.

She was about to scream. One thing was dealing with an Original vampire; she was pretty capable of putting them down. But _the ghost of one_? Ghosts were hard work. Specially when she didn't have a grimmoire in hands.

Kol watched her expression, and raised a brow, cautiously backing off. He lifted his hands, palms to her, and slowly began to speak:

— Please, do not push me away again.

She closed her mouth. Was he... begging?

— Again? What... what is happening? What do you want from me?!

He sighed, as if he needed air. Old habits die hard.

— Firstly, I need you to be calm. — He slowly dropped his hands to the sides of his body. — I will not cause you harm. — Bonnie didn't know why, but she believed him. - I have been trying to contact you for months, still you became scared every time and proceeded to block me.

— Block... you? But I'm not doing anything, I just keep seeing you around...

He smiled at her. Bonnie felt her inners melt. She wasn't supposed to feel this way about a dead vampire, right? Doesn't matter_ how damn good_ he looked.

— You are too powerful. Your instinct tells you to shove away everything that scares you. And so you do every once you see me. — He blinked and, for a moment, Bonnie could actually see through him — I do not have time for explanations. It requires too much energy for me to be here, so listen. You have to stop your friends. They shall not bring Silas to life again. He cannot walk over the earth. Otherwise, terrible things will happen.

Bonnie frowned. Why was she listening to_ the enemy_'s ghost, anyway?

— And why should I trust you? You tried to choke me, you tried to kill Jeremy. And, anyways, we need the cure. And we need Silas in order to have it. Not buying you dead bullshit, sorry.

Kol sighed. He should have known it wouldn't be plain simple to talk to her.

— Listen, beautiful. Things are different from... well, from _this_ side. I have a great amount of free time to think and, how you would say, to_ figure things out_ in here. And I have been watching your side as well. — He gazed right into her eyes — There are some people around you, Bonnie, you think they are your friends, but they are not. You think they care about you, but they do not.

— Oh, and you're trying to convince that _you do_? Please...

— Look, you do not have to trust me. — again, Bonnie could see her bedroom through Kol, but now not just for a second; he was fading. He smiled, sadly — My time is over. Just, please, be careful. And think before you do anything. You are a good person, Bonnie Bennett. I will be watching over you.

And just like that he was gone, and Bonnie left alone again. She sat in her bed and cried, not even knowing why.

* * *

**__****We see each other again, huh? Thank you for reading :)**

**I have yet another oneshot writen for this project, which I'm gonna post this week. So, if you like, leave me a review and tell me your thoughts! ****I'm also accepting requests on this premise, so if you wanna see Ghost!Kol and Bonnie interacting under any certain circumstances, tell me and I'll do the best that I can to write a new drabble for you.**

**(I apologize for Kol' vocabulary, tho. As you can see, English is not my first language, and I struggle to write characters from another age, because I simply don't know a single thing about Old English. I have to re-read Shakespeare, this time untranslated, to improve my writing skills ^.^)**

**Once again, THANK YOU! See you soon. XoXo.**


	2. Regret

**Hi! How are you doing? If you follow me on Tumblr (I'm dontstopfangirling :D) you have probably seen my rant about TVD's season finale, Bonnie's death and how her treatment in this show has affected me personally. So, I decided that I'm no longer watching TVD, writing fanfiction nor blogging about it. I have no desire to support such a racist media as The CW. Because I stand up to my word, I'm not going to continue this series of oneshots, but also because I stand up to my word, I had to post this last story, as I've promised. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**This is not a goodbye, tho. I'll continue to love Bonnie, and check the tags, and read fanfiction, and everything. Just I don't want to give The CW free publicity (believe me, fanfiction as well as any fanmade work, are a GREAT marketing force, and media corporations are well aware of that) if they continue messing up with WOC's vision of themselves and their value as human beings. If things change, perhaps, I'll come back. But we all know that chances are everything stay just the same for Bonnie. Yeah, I'm not here for that.**

**I'm sorry to leave you guys. Really. The Brigade is the best part of this fandom, and I consider you babies my family.**

**Anyways, enjoy the reading!**

This one takes place between 4x17, "Because the Night", and 4x18, "American Gothic".

_This is a non-profit, for-fun-only, piece of literature. This content is under a creative commons licence; you are free to modify and redistribute, as long as you cite the source.  
"The Vampire Diaries", its characters and everything related to it are property of Lisa Jane Smith and The CW. I own only the words put together._

* * *

**Talking to Him**

**II  
**_Regret_**  
**

— Kol, 're you there? — Bonnie let herself fall sitting on her bed. There were unshed tears in her insomnia eyes. — Kol, if you can... please... You were right.

A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth, and the young witch looked around, seeing no sight of the vampire-ghost who came at her many nights ago. Maybe that was an one-and-only kind of phenomena. Maybe he were completely out of reach, now.

— That's... that's ok, I guess. Maybe you'll hear me anyways — she ran her hands up her face, fingers combing her hair back — Maybe _someone_ will. I hate myself for saying this out loud, but I should've listened to you, Kol. Waking Silas was a huge mistake... the worst we've ever done.

There was an almost imperceptible breeze rushing her drapes, and she suddenly realized the window was closed. Bonnie shut her eyes tightly, and tried harder to reach him.

— I'm so sorry. We murdered you. Me, Elena and Jeremy. I knew what they were up to, and I didn't stop them, when I should have. All because that stupid cure, and you were right all the time. — she couldn't hold those tears much longer — You tried to tell me. Damn, you actually _did _tell me, and all I did was shove you away. Now, look at me. Silas used me and erased my memory. The cure? Yeah, we don't have it. Shane used to say I was a _key_, the key to everything. He said I was some kind of goddess. Now Shane is dead, _Silas_ killed him, and happens that all I was was a means to an end. And, also... Stefan's just told me that... Jeremy's dead too. And it's all my fault. I can't remember, but I _know_ it's my fault. I just... _Fuck. _I just wanted to talk to someone, right now. To you. I somehow know you'd understand. I wish you were here, Kol.

— Were you... _Praying_ to me?

Bonnie opened her eyes. He was there, right in front of her. And _too close_.

— You're... You're here! You came.

— Not _here._ But, indeed, I came. _Kind of_. — He saw confusion on her face — There is no way for me to _be_ here, anymore. I am a spirit, I don't belong here. But you are, somehow, a channel, Bonnie Bennett. A channel to the supernatural. I can talk to you _through _the veil. You, you only, can see me, whenever you try.

— That's... Well, that's weird. — She rose a brow and, for the first time in awhile, Bonnie smiled. — How can I even know that you're, you know, you?! How will I know that I'm not losing my mind?

— I fear you cannot be completely certain about that. — He smiled and looked down, before pinning his eyes on hers — But, dear Bonnie, why would you not believe? You are a witch. I am an ancient vampire. Well, at least I _was_ one. Why is it so difficult for you to believe in talking to spirits?

She laughed. Heartedly. Well, it was just a little bit crazier than the average Mystic Falls' events, right? And, what the hell, she enjoyed talking to him. Surprisingly, Kol made her feel better with herself. He was helping her forget, even if just for a second, all the crap that was going on in her life.

— Yeah, I guess you're right. — That rang a bell, she bit her lower lip — How much... have you listened? You know, of my _praying_?

— Everything. — He pointed quickly — I have been watching over you, as I said in our last encounter.

She looked away from him.

— So you already knew, right? — She didn't even had to look at him nodding quietly — Is he with you? Jeremy, I mean. Can you see him?

One. Two. Five seconds before his voice was heard.

— My apologies, but no. From the day I passed until I found a way through the veil into your dreams, I have been... lone.

She was really surprised. That was the reason why he tried so hard to make himself heard? Bonnie widened her eyes as she figured it: she was the only person Kol was able to talk to, _in months_.

— You mean there's nobody over there?! Like, no one?

— Not a living soul — he laughed — "living soul." Ironic, huh? Neither living nor dead ones, I must say. — He shrugged — Only me.

— Oh my God, I'm so sorry! You came at me probably because you need something, and I'm here overwhelming you with my own problems...

— Actually, I came to offer _my_ help. I am in need of no things.

Bonnie found herself speechless. Nobody - yeah that was right - _nobody ever_ came to her to _offer_ any kind of help. People most often forgot about her when her witchy mojo wasn't needed.

— I told you already. Is difficult for me to be here, but... I feel it is indeed becoming easier, as you are improving your channeling skills. And... the more you want me here, as well.

She was about to ask him what did that mean, when her phone ringed the text tone.

_r u ok? want me to come by? _

— It's Caroline. — She said, smiling. — She wants to know if...

Bonnie rose her eyes to an empty space. He was gone. But, this time she was sure, he'd be back soon. As soon as _she_ needed him around again. Like a guardian angel.

_I'm fine. rly :)_

She texted Caroline back.

* * *

**If you liked it, please leave a review. If you don't like it, leave a review too. Actually, leave a review don't matter what :) I just enjoy talking to you guys!**

**Thank you for supporting this project. Hope you guys get everything you want from life.**

**Farewell, my friends!**


	3. Meet

**Hey :) I know I said I wouldn't be writing/posting anymore on these stories, BUT I couldn't help it (blame on Kennett Week). This one takes place in the season finale. It's basically one of the Kennett scenes, but modified into this story's plotline. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**The good news are: I don't plan on "not writing anymore" like I said. I'll still not watch that poor excuse of a tv show as long as Bonnie is kept as a plot-device-who-don't-get-nothing-but-hurt, and as long as they are trying to shove delena down my throat. Not here for that. So, it means that I'll probably never watch it again :D**

**I just realized that boycotting that-show-I-won't-even-say-the-name has very little to do with my writing. Actually, writing about Bonnie and Bonnie's ships is the only way I have to make her justice. And, maybe, to contribute and make more people enjoy the character and said ships.**

**Now stop listening to me and go read it! Have fun :)**

_This is a non-profit, for-fun-only, piece of literature. This content is under a creative commons licence; you are free to modify and redistribute, as long as you cite the source.  
"The Vampire Diaries", its characters and everything related to it are property of Lisa Jane Smith and The CW.  
I own only the words put together._

* * *

**.**

**Talking to Him **

**III**

**Meet**

**.**

"That's me. I died last night."

Kol looked at her body, lying on the floor. He couldn't believe it. He had spent the last month looking over her, but in the moment the veil was lifted he lost the sight. It was a little confuse, and he didn't remember much what happened. He was on the other side, watching her at that cave, and the next moment he was standing in the remainings of Gilbert's house - the exact spot he was killed at.

And now Bonnie was saying she was dead, just like him. He couldn't tell the difference, she looked as pretty and lovely as always.

"And I want the same things you want. I don't wanna be on the other side with unfinished business..." She was so... fragile. She looked so vulnerable. _Damn_. "You said you were alone, there. I don't want it. I don't wanna be a ghost. I wanna stay here, Kol, more than anything..."

"What are we waiting for" He offered her his hand. If only she knew what it all truly meant to Kol. "Let's do it together!"

He never wanted to come back. He didn't do anything for it. All he ever tried was to help _her_. Advise her about the crazy stuff he knew was going to happen. He tried to stop her and her friends from waking Silas, but it was all gone to waste. He wanted to tell her to not drop the veil, but couldn't reach her on time. He suspected Bonnie deliberately blocked him from showing up. He tried, and tried again, to keep her safe, but it didn't come out as planned. She died.

Now she was telling him they had the _option_ to stay in the side of the living, if only she did the little favor of _letting them_ by dropping the veil. And, even though he never planned coming back, there he was, right before the chance of taking his life back from where he left.

Together, they could rule _everything_, and Kol never was an innocent sheep. Caring about the witch didn't mean he had softened himself. It just meant he cared about her.

"No. I can't"

Kol dropped his hand, looking at her in confusion.

"But what you just said..."

"It was true." She cutted in. "But we not always get what we want... Do we?"

He smiled at her. It was so close, _so damn close_ of everything he ever wanted. Being a solid ghost meant being invulnerable, right? And having Bonnie, _powerful witch_ Bonnie Bennett in that same state by his side meant he would have a dark queen to share the world with. Never again his siblings would put a dagger in his chest and his body in a cold coffin. Never again her so-called friends would abuse on her goodness. Never again he would be alone on the other side, nor she would be crying by her own in her room on a friday night.

"You could, beautifull. You could have anything, _everything_. Bonnie, all that power... It was gave to you for a purpose. You are _meant_ to rule, not to be enslaved by those pity little friends of yours." He gave her dead body a look, quickly changing his gaze to stare at her ghost. "You are so much more than that. A goddess among mere mortals. Let me show you..."

He tried to take a step in her direction, but was blocked by some invisible force. He looked up at her, and there was hurt in his eyes. He couldn't believe her.

"Bonnie... What did you do?"

"I'm sorry, Kol" He turned his face away and it hurt Bonnie more than anything he could have said to her. Kol helped her, in so many ways, and that was how she payed him: mistrust and traison. "I'm gonna fix the balance... And then I'll drop the veil, and send the ghosts to where they belong. You, me, all the others. I cannot have you around trying to stop me."

Bonnie turned to leave, but before she could get out of the door, she heard him.

"Please... Don't—" his voice was trembling "don't let me here... _alone._"

That broke Bonnie's heart in tiny little pieces. There was such desperation in his voice. The fear of being left by himself, like he had been on the other side for so many time. It almost made her change her mind. And _damn _if it didn't scare her to death about being left alone on the other side herself.

"Don't worry" She said, not so sure if it was for him or for herself "It's for a short time. And I promise" Coming closer, she stood in front of him again "I'll find a way to get to you on the other side, Kol. You won't be alone."

Kol, who couldn't face her when she was making her promises, stared at her back while she left. Then, staring at the beautiful corpse on the floor, he couldn't help but wonder what, during his human life, did he do in order to deserve such a damned existence.

* * *

**OMG, did you like it? HOW WILL I EVER KNOW! Oh, right... I will, _as long as you leave a review_ ^_^**

**Oh, and MANY THANKS to everyone who "favorited"/subscribed and sent reviews! That was the only reason I could find my muse to write it again. Actually, YOU GUYS are my muse, alongside with Bons.**

**We can talk more if you leave a review (I try to answer everyone - sometime I don't because I'm lazy)**

**Hope to see you all sooner than latter. XOXO.**


	4. Envy

**Hi! I present you yet another drabble for this project. This one is a little shorter than the previous ones, and I really enjoyed writing it.**

**Just keep in your mind that Kol IS a murderous bastard and some kinda jerk, and I really wouldn't like to make a puppy out of him - I just CAN'T make him all rainbows and sunshine just because he's into Bonnie. Even though he likes her, he's still gonna be that prank we've learnt to love.**

**Now go have fun ;)**

_This is a non-profit, for-fun-only, piece of literature. This content is under a creative commons licence; you are free to modify and redistribute, as long as you cite the source.  
"The Vampire Diaries", its characters and everything related to it are property of Lisa Jane Smith and The CW.  
I own only the words put together._

* * *

**.**

**Talking to Him**

**IV**

**Envy**

**.**

He was looking at her, like he knew she was coming. But how could it be? Bonnie's smile widened, but he stood serious. Was he mad?

"I found you, like I said I would." She was so happy to finally see him. To finally get to him. He wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

"Jeremy Gilbert." Was all Kol said to her between his teeth, before turning his back at her and starting to walk away. They were in the old Gilbert house, which Elena had burn down.

The other side was so confusing. Everything was blurred, unless you stared at it directly. A ghost could travel from a place to the other by just thinking about it. Actually - she was starting to believe - _faith, will and thoughts_ were the real powers when you are a ghost.

And it seemed like he wanted to disappear, because Kol was vanishing before her eyes.

"Wait! Kol, no. Don't leave me here... _Alone._" He stopped. That was such a _low move_ of hers. "Jeremy… What's 'bout hi-"

"Everything, as it seems!" He yelled back at her. "I _saw_ you. You were talking and… touching." He smiled and it sent shivers down her spine. It was just not a friendly smile. "I heard your farewells. You liar!"

"Kol, I don't get it…" she took a step towards him, but was stopped when he raised his hand to point at her.

"You said" he shook his head "how was that again? '_We do not always get what we want_', huh? You said we could not - should not! - stay here because we are _dead_. You said we did not belong here anymore. And I understood you! _We cannot not go back_, I thought… But _Jeremy Gilbert can_?"

Bonnie stared at her feet. What was she supposed to say? There was no explanation to justify what she did: bring Jeremy back to life instead of herself. Or Kol.

It wasn't for all that "keeping the balance" stuff. Jeremy was supposed to _stay dead_. Death was a natural event, and as a _servant of nature,_ she shouldn't have had brought him back.

But Jeremy was… _Jeremy!_ Her first love. The only person who actually thought about her more as a person than as a witch. The only one to worry about her safety since Grams... _And until Kol_.

"You don't understand. And I don't expect you to." She began, looking anywhere but him. "Me and him… Jeremy, he's - he _was_ - my first and only boyfriend. I loved him. Ya 'now, we used to go out and..."

"I know it!" He growled, drawing Bonnie's attention immediately. "I know everything about you two. _He _told me. In Denver." Kol let go an inexistent breath between his teeth, something between a sigh and a laugh. "Why do you think I came for _you_ first? I know _you_. He kept telling me _everything_ about you. How pretty you were, how strong, how fierce, how loyal. How much he _liked _you. How you brought him back to life." And then Kol looked right into her eyes. "How he betrayed you with _Anna_."

Bonnie froze, eyes watering. Kol clicked his tongue and came near to her, surrounding her in such _feline_ ways, before he continued:

"Is it the reason why you let him come alive?" He grabbed a strand of her hair in his fingers, letting it bounce back again in her shoulder just a second after. "Because, maybe, he will love you if _you _are the ghost girlfriend?"

"Please" Bonnie's lower lip was trembling. Kol's jaw tickened, his eyes hardening. "I know you're mad a' me, but don't talk like that. Don't be mean." A tear came down her cheek, and Kol turned away. "You're pretty much everything I've left in here."

He let go yet another of those short, sharp breaths, still not looking at her.

"Guess we are _both_ alone, then."

The last thing Bonnie saw was his tense back vanishing in thin air.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who's read/favorited/subscribed/reviewed. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**I don't really know where this story is going, from now on, because I just can't see, right now, what can I do for those characters anymore. I'll probably have some ideas when the show starts again (even tho I'm not gonna watch it, I'm keeping my eyes on tumblr's tags like I need it to live), if either Bonnie or Kol are brought back, or depending on how their deaths are being handled.**

**But, for now, this is it! Hope you've had so much fun reading it as I've had while writing.**

**See ya! XOXO.**


End file.
